emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1681 (28th July 1992)
Plot Rachel confides in Sarah that she has broken off her engagement to Michael. Sarah says that it is the worst time for it to happen. She is not very sympathetic towards Rachel and just thinks about how it will affect the farm. Michael has got a bad hangover. He is late for work, but doesn't seem too bothered. He broaches the subject of moving back in with Elizabeth although she is obviously not too keen and reminds him that things have changed since they last lived together - her relationship with Eric for a start. She says that he can move in as long as he treats Eric with some respect. Carol is still worried about Lorraine. Alan tells her not to worry. Kim is coping well on her crutches. Jack warns Michael not to speak ill of Rachel in front of him again. Rachel feels that she has left the farm in the lurch because of her treatment of Michael. Mark tells her that it isn't her fault and that she has done the right thing. Kim is desperate to start riding again. Both Kathy and Neil refuse to help her. Chris arrives and whisks Kathy off before she can go to lunch with Neil. He is still keen on their forthcoming Scottish holiday. Chris tells Kathy that he has got a problem at work. He suspects that his lorries are being used to smuggle drugs from Rotterdam. Both Eric and Seth warn Lynn that she will never get Alan to part with any money for her pub grub scheme. She begins to feel that they are right when he avoids talking to her. Carol has a go at Lorraine when she finds her outside The Woolpack. Lorraine tells Carol that she has been thinking about her dad and their divorce. She wants to know what happened between them and thinks that it might have been her fault. She wants Carol's reassurance that she loves her. Neil is waiting for his mother to die so that he can inherit her estate and do something with it. He asks for Frank's advice. Dan catches up with Mark at the holiday village swimming pool. He teases him about Lisa who has gone back to Hull for a week. Robert tells Jack about a boy in his riding class called Ben. He wants him to come for tea one night. Rachel is spending time on her own. Joe meets Michael for a drink. He tells him that he is sorry about his break up with Rachel. Elizabeth is breaking the news to Eric about her new lodger. He is supportive about it. Lynn decides to force Alan to speak to her about the pub food idea. He is horrified by her suggestion. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes